A Hanyou's son and a Youkai's Daughter
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: A/U, Present day Tokyo. When Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter, Rin meets InuYasha's son Ish, a relationship sparks. But can the two overcome Naraku with a plot to kill and the feuding families themselves? Love overcomes all! R/R please!
1. The Princess and the Peasant

A/n: This story is "Another Universe". Present day Tokyo. Summary in short: Rin is Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter. But what happens when she falls in love with InuYasha's son, Ish? As the two find out about their family's pasts, chaos ensues and the two must find a way to stay together, forever. Trouble escalates when Naraku, Ish's school principal, finds out about the girl Rin, and her family's fortune. What a time to get revenge on the Hanyou family and get rich all at once, is his devious plan. Can the two survive the murderous plots and family feuds and still love each other?   
  
This story was created by LANA and Sakura. ^.^  
  
Reviews greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: Don't own it. But I do own Ish ^.^   
  
Rated PG-13 for language, sexual content, and violence. I wouldn't suggest little kids read this. Just a warning, anyways, Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: The Princess and Peasant  
  
Rin Youkai leaned against the wall of her room and sighed, arms crossed in a pout. She glared at the photo of her and her father, Sesshoumaru on her dresser before she plopped face flat on her blanket   
  
"KYAA! I HATE THIS!" She yelled. The teenage girl whimpered and sniffled, acting as cute as possible. She should of been thankful. She should of been happy. But this wasn't her lifestyle. Her whole life she stayed under the shadow of Sesshoumaru Youkai, the greatest business man in all of Japan. But no. Rin, the adopted daughter of the wealthy man, liked adventure. She had NO friends whatsoever. He whole day was planned and scheduled, her meals, everything. And even was almost ALWAYS under the watchful eyes of Jakken. Her pesky babysitter. Him or one of the maids or butlers, cooks, or whatever in that huge mansion she lived in. Rin peeked outside of her room. The girl smoothed out her raven dark hair and licked her lips. She sighed and tried to act as sweet as possible.   
  
"Sesshoumaruuu!" She yelled out. "Jakkeeeeen?" She said sweetly. She walked down the fancy style steps into a ball room like living room. She passed on of the maids.   
  
"Is Sesshoumaru in?" She asked.   
  
"No. Mr. Youkai is not in. He's in a meeting now. He will be back around dinner time tonight though, Miss Rin." She smiled and walked into another one of the many, many rooms in the mansion. Rin snapped her fingers and muttered something under her breath. She shook her head as she saw the thin sleek haired man, Jakken. She hated the way he looked. Ugly in one word. The way his thin eyes were always watching her, and she could tell he couldn't stand her as well.   
  
"Miss Rin, you called?" He said. She nodded and smiled cutely. He rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'm not going to negotiate anything out of my hands, Rin, end of story. Now go along and play with your dolls." He sneered. She glared as he turned and stomped her foot in which she wore 400$ shoes, and these were her cheap shoes. She crossed her arms and said "We'll see."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Such a boring day it was for the poor boy. Ish Hanyou merely lay on his back on his front lawn, limbs spread out widely. Staring at the fluffy white clouds pass by, listening to the soft humming of his mother in the kitchen. He sighed. Same ol', same ol'. He turned his gaze to a bug passing under the blades of grass. He sighed, the bug flying off in his breath. He narrowed his eyes, sitting up. He was so miserable. At school all the kids ignored, bullied, or taunted him. He would fight back, of course but whenever he did that he always got in trouble. And he was sure his principal was out to get him. He didn't know any other relatives beside his mom, dad, and sister. God. How bad could it get. He growled in frustration. All because of he was the son of InuYasha. He didn't get it. What was so great about his DAD? A construction worker? Of course no one told him. He heard a car pull up, not bothering to look over, knowing it was just his father returning. A strand of golden hair, almost white to him, fell in front of those brownish eyes. He growled in frustration and flipped it back, sighing.  
  
"One...two…three..." It was right then he heard the gleeish squeak of his little sister coming out to greet his father. He could feel those eyes on him, but acted like he didn't mind until they had gotten inside. Then he punched the ground. Man. Why couldn't his dad get a better job?  
  
============================================================================  
  
Rin sat across the giant dining room table across from Sesshoumaru. He looked VERY handsome. White, almost silver hair, with yellow amber eyes. He was tall, polite, yet always serious. But it was odd in the way he was supposedly a father figure, but Rin couldn't help... but.. No. It was out of the question, the pink blush faded and she spoke up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? May I ask something?" She said, keeping the sweet tone, the tone she always used to get candy and sweets when she was younger. But her tone also held maturity in it. Saying "this is what I want and I you know I'm old enough to make the right decisions." type of tone. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin.  
  
"Yes, Rin." He said.   
  
" Sesshoumaru, I know I've been asking this quite often." She said with a laugh. "...Please, Sesshoumaru. I'm not happy at the school I'm in. It's the same education that's taught minus the horse riding lessons, Sesshoumaru, please let me go to Central Tokyo High School! If I'm above their ninth grade level, I could be in tenth!" She pleaded, standing up, making herself clear. Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze.   
  
"Rin, I told you. No, it is much too dangerous. Do you know what kind of people there are there? Those students?" He spat, like it was venom. Rin sinked back into her chair. Warm tears threatened to come out as she stared into her skirt, a new one, other than her school outfit that she was to wear specifically for dinner. Same with the shirt.   
  
"T-They can't be all that bad..." She said. Yes, Rin was a naive little thing. Fourteen and sheltered by everything she ever wanted from the time Sesshoumaru took her in.   
  
"They're worse, Rin. No. And that's final." He said promptly, ending the subject. But Rin couldn't let this go.   
  
"NO! I'll.. hate you forever if you don't!" She stormed up the many flights of stairs to her room, leaving Sesshoumaru in the dining hall stunned. Minutes later there was a soft knock on her door. She mumbled   
  
"Go away." and then her door opened. It was Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Rin. You... You may go if that is truly what you want." He said. Rin shouted "YAY!" And was in strong arms in no time at all.   
  
"It's still not too late. You can go tomorrow morning." He said. Rin smiled. Time for her adventure to begin.   
  
============================================================================  
  
Ish listened to the conversations around the table, poking at the food on his plate. He sighed, his sister's voice ringing in his ears even though she was on the other side of the table. He glanced up, noticing everyone's eyes on him.   
  
"..What?" He asked, blinking. His sister was the one to answer.  
  
"Mama asked how your day was." He blinked in confusion.  
  
"Oh. Um. Great. Yeah, great." He sighed, going back to poking his food with his fork. It ended quickly. He trudged up the stairs to his room, plopping down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, the room dark. He let out a small snort. Tomorrow was Monday. Another day to get bullied.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Oh me, Oh my. Well, class, this Rin Youkai. Sesshoumaru Youkai of Youkai Enterprise's daughter. This is her first time in public schools, but I'm sure you'll treat with the same kind of hospitality. Rin actually skipped a grade because of her education at Tokyo Academy for Girls. Well, Oh me, Oh my. We don't have any more desks. Ish, could you go and get a desk and chair from down the hall?" Ms.Yura, the teacher asked, smiling. She turned to Rin.   
  
"You know, I really like your hair." She said. Rin nodded and said "thanks". Rin looked down at the students. There were boys in her class, something she was not accustomed to. As a matter of fact... she only talked to a boy once or twice since she could remember. Her eyes looked over to the one called "Ish" who was sulking as he rose from his chair. She offered a smile and then looked around at the rest of the class. A girl with lots of make-up and a ponytail securely tied sat in the front. She had a ugly smile laid upon her face. She looked around at all the students. Was she starting to get nervous? Well, it was crowded. They were older than her. The school outfits were incredibly cheap along with the school it but, strangely enough, Rin loved it.  
  
Ish looked up at the girl. Rich huh? LUCKY HER. Why was she in a place like this? He half smiled before walked out the door. She would probably become best friends with that bitch, Kagura, he thought. Too bad, he though once more. She was too cute to become one of them.  
  
He came back, holding a chair in his left hand and the desk in his right. It seemed easy for him. He was mumbling, growling and slightly snarling. He set them down at a good spot and quickly sat down into his seat, staring ahead in a daydream. "Mm..hmm.." Life sucked, he thought. For him, it was true…  
  
Class soon commenced. Ish was unwillingly, Rin took it, placed in the front, and of all places, she sat next to him, in between him and the girl, Kagura, she soon learned her name. Her first class was Literature, in which that was a breeze for her, even at her new grade level, 10th now, even though she was only fourteen.   
  
Their teacher for that particular subject was a pale woman with long black hair and cold eyes. She was very death-like and assigned difficult problems to students she knew didn't know the answer to. Her name was Ms.Kikyou. She caught "Ish" spacing out several times. Rin had to laugh at this, she did that too, at the academy. Ms.Kikyou gave Rin a death glare and Rin went back to her studies.   
  
The next subject she learned from her schedule was Physical Education. Rin nearly feared that subject. That was not her strong point, nor did she know the way to get there as after this, the students could go to lockers and then meet outside in the track loop, Rin was told. She hopped that someone could help her with that and that the teacher for that subject wouldn't drill her so hard.  
  
The day actually went worse then usual. He had been scolded seven times for spacing out in literature, and he kept hearing that "Rin" girl laughing. He could only grin when he saw her near physical education time, walking right past her. The unlucky thing was the teacher, Mr. Kouga, as always made him do extra laps and such, saying he hadn't done something right. He could only roll his eyes and do as he said...  
  
"Punk. Hanyou, you better be paying attention." Mr.Kouga said, his dark hair falling over his eyes. The man was built for this subject. But he was also meant for his dear Kagome! But that... InuYasha, Ish's father took her from her back in high school days. So he found it helpful to knock some sense into the little brat whenever he wanted. This new girl, Rin Youkai, was actually quite annoying and nagging "I can't do... that" She would say. But at least she wasn't as bad as Kagura and her little minions. Kagura was his worst student, she said crap like "Uh no, I might break a nail." And of course she got away with it, he was the school's principal's daughter, Principal Naraku. Argh. He didn't like him either. He blew his whistle.  
  
"Okay, we're playing volleyball!" He yelled. Rin walked up to the teacher, face red.  
  
"Um... C-Coach... H-how are girl supposed to wear this with... boys around?" She asked shyly. The school gym uniform consisted of very short shorts and a white shirt for the girls. Sesshoumaru had told her horrible, blood curdling stories about guys, and this stupid outfit wasn't helping, she thought.   
  
"Volleyball. Now." Mr.Kouga said. Rin nodded quickly. From behind her she heard a snicker, It was that boy, Ish, again.   
  
"Jeez, chill out, Rin." He said and turned his back, walking up to the teams.   
  
"Kyaah! Easy for you to say!" She yelled. Ish turned.   
  
"Hey. Don't mess with me." He said, growling. Rin felt angry at the boy.   
  
"STUPID!" She yelled. This made Ish laugh out loud again. SHE was calling him NAMES? How childish! But then again, she was a spoiled brat, it seemed. He grabbed her wrist and shook his head.   
  
"Let's go." He dragged her across the sandy pit as the game started.   
  
He looked towards Rin, grinning. He kind of started...liking her. As a friend of course. He jumped up and hit the ball hard with his head, maybe a bit too hard, for it went right into a boy's face and made his nose bleed. He couldn't help but laugh. Meanwhile the ball had come back, going straight for Rin. He looked over and raised an eyebrow as she screamed. He sighed. Stupid girls.   
  
"HIT IT, IDIOT!" he'd call, and surprisingly she listened. She smacked it back with the back side of her hand. Not bad, he thought, not bad at all.  
  
Then this Jeremy dude appeared in the scene, glancing ever so cluelessly. Rin having smacked the ball with all her strength, seemingly had end up slamming the ball into the face of the pathetic loser, named Jeremy.   
  
Rin landed and stumbled backwards but caught her balance. She looked at the boy she hit. She heard Ish laughing his head off behind her and she couldn't help but laugh herself.   
  
"Sweet." He said, as he stopped laughing. They continued playing the game of dodge ball, Ish finding Rin remarkably good. Then they were once again in their old classroom with a new teacher. Her name was Ms.Ayame. She even let them snack on something. She was the math teacher, she was very talkative and somehow wandered onto the subject of Mr. Kouga, whom she obviously really, really, liked. She then assigned people to get into partners of two to work on the assignment. The class quickly divided and found herself all alone except for one un-picked candidate. Ish Hanyou. Rin sighed and she pulled her desk over to hers. They worked on the assignment, and talked a little.   
  
"So, your name is Ish?" She asked. Ish shook his head, unruly silver blonde hair falling over his eyes and then flipped it aside.  
  
"InuYasha Hanyou, the second." He corrected. He didn't like to say his father's name. It wasn't something he wasn't exactly proud of.   
  
"What's it like being a multi-millionaire ?" He asked, doodling stick figure guys shooting each other on the paper margin.   
  
"Multi-Billionaire." She corrected. "It's actually really stupid. See, I was adopted when I was five by Sesshoumaru. It's actually really difficult to be him, he's so tense and business-like and I have all these schedules, I don't have anytime to do anything of my own, really." She said, finishing her paper. Algebra II? Piece of cake.   
  
"Feh. Better than my crappy life. I would trade immediately." He mumbled.   
  
"Your hair." She suddenly said.   
  
"What?" He asked, jerking his head up from the paper to look up at Rin.   
  
"Your hair. It's almost silver, weird, Sesshoumaru's is lot like that." She said, nodding.   
  
"Ha! Yeah, maybe we're related." he rolled his eyes and went back to his work.  
  
He thought about this some. Related? Hey, it was possible. He glanced up at her, leaning over to see her work, just to see how good she was, when he was interrupted by the voice of Ms. Ayame.   
  
"No wandering eyes, Mr. Hanyou. This is for help, not cheating" He blinked and immediately went back to his work, thinking about Rin, being rich, and other things.  
  
It was soon lunchtime. All the students went outside for an hour and were allowed to eat their lunches. Rin of course, was quite oblivious to that, so she had no lunch. She sat against the edge of the building and saw Ish sulking by. He glanced over and saw her. He approached her.  
  
"Hey Rin. Don't you have lunch." He asked. Rin shook her head, long hair settling back into perfect place, like it was before. She looked up pitifully, pools of chocolate brown digging into his yellow amber eyes. He was taken aback, a faint warmth crawling on his cheeks. Then Rin was about to look away, but strangely enough, his eyes were also like Sesshoumaru's. Then she quickly looked away.   
  
"Yeah, I didn't know." She said, and then heard her stomach growl. He groaned, feeling a guilty conscience.   
  
"Be right back. Stay put. I'm going to get some ramen." He said and turned, running back into the school. Ramen? Rin thought. What was that? She never had anything but fancy delicacies from Japan and various countries around the world. But Ish soon returned, holding chopsticks and a cup of hot ramen. He quickly set it on the grass, and wiped the hot palms of his hands on his pants quickly.  
  
"It's hot okay? Here. You look pretty clueless, so, I guess I'll feed ya." He said, picking up some noodles from the cup and held it up to her lips. Rin looked dumbstruck.  
  
"You're going to- Klah!" She said as he stuffed the food into her mouth. She seemed to choke on it for a while. But swallowed it and nodded, smiling. The two laughed.  
  
"Disgusting." Naraku said as he watched the two from inside his office, having a nice and clear view of the two. Kagura stood there, arms crossed.  
  
"Of all people, the scum, Hanyou. Hmm." The man with the curly black hair grinned wickedly.  
  
"Good job, Kagura. You can leave now." He said and Kagura nodded, leaving his office to go to her friends, leaving Naraku to his thoughts in the dark room.  
  
"Okay, Ish." He hissed. "Let's see how much you really like this girl." 


	2. Thirsty for Blood and Revenge

A/N: I'm a bit displeased at the review results (3). No one was hurt in the making of this fanfic except for Jeremy. But no one really cares about him. P.s.: You shall be too if you don't review. RAWR!   
  
This fic was created by Sakura and Lana. We don't own InuYasha but we do own Ish. ^.^  
  
And thanks to Von for destroying Jeremy xD.  
  
I'm pushing my limits on the chapter. This is why it's rated PG-13. @_@  
  
Rin pushed the limo door shut and hopped up the marble steps and skipped through the door that was held open for her. She smiled at Jakken who stood there, at Rin's disposal. He was taken aback by the girl's kind manner. She hugged her backpack tight and skipped up the stairs, down the halls of the huge mansion and into her gigantic room in which she plopped, back first onto her bed and let out a wistful sigh. She LOVED her new school it was absolutely great! But her mind, for some reason wandered to that boy, Ish. He was a delinquent. Rude. Argumentative. Lets keep this to three words, because Rin's list could of gone on forever and it gets kinda old when you get the point. But… She liked that though, the boy, Ish Hanyou.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Ish walked down the deserted sidewalk, kicking a can. He absentmindedly stopped, looking up and sighing. It had started out bad, but he had had a better day then usual. Somehow, his mind wandered to the new girl, Rin. She had been great at sports, he found, and was very smart and cooperative. He smirked, continuing on. Even he could have a friend… It was odd how she veered towards him and not the Kagura group. She seemed exactly their material. Pretty, smart, and rich. Why did she hang around HIM all day? She was just confused… First day sort of thing. Still, it was a nice thought, hanging around the girl named Rin Youkai.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Rin heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah..?" She asked dreamily, She just had buttoned her white vest shirt, the one for piano lessons when she went to the door on the other side of the room. She opened the door. She was still in happy land from school, she didn't really mind who was at the door.   
  
"Miss Rin, your... lessons." Jakken had some kind of twisted from on that twisted ugly face. Rin…was smiling, her eyes glassy. She smiled, nodded, sighed dreamily once more, and took Jakken by the arm loosely and dragged him downstairs and promptly sat down, opening her music book, flipping through the pages, and started an opening piece, "Change the World" G.. C... D.. F..E..E.. F..E...E. E..F..E.. and so on. Jakken stood up, arms crossed. What exactly had happened on her first day of school?   
  
===========================================================================  
  
Kagome and InuYasha sat on the couch in the living room. InuYasha's arm was around Kagome, both of them silent. Finally…Kagome broke the silence..   
  
"InuYasha. I'm worried about Ish.." InuYasha looked confused for a moment..   
  
"Why?" he asked.   
  
"Well ...he's been so sad and depressed lately.." Kagome would respond. InuYasha could only sigh.   
  
"He'll be fine." Kagome nodded.  
  
"I keep thinking about him coming in and greeting us so warmly like before when he was a little child.." Suddenly the door burst open.   
  
"HI MOM! HI DAD!" Ish called before he ran up to his room. Kagome looked bewildered. InuYasha smirked.   
  
=================================================================================   
  
It was dinner almost immediately after homework and piano lessons and soon Rin was face to face once again with Sesshoumaru, from across the dining room table. Rin smiled and laid out her napkin across her lap.   
  
"Rin, how was your day?" He asked, his voice cool.   
  
"It was wonderful, Sesshoumaru, I tried delicious food and met interesting people." Rin commented back, politely, Sesshoumaru tolerated no less.   
  
"May I ask who you met?" He asked, although it was more of an order to tell him. Rin paused before speaking, but she couldn't lie.   
  
"A boy, he was very helpful in Physical Education." She didn't lie, she just maneuvered around the complete truth. Sesshoumaru though for a moment.   
  
"I see, so, Rin, are you happy in your new school?" He asked, Rin smiled and replied "Very."   
  
=================================================================================  
  
Ish plopped down on his seat and began chomping it down eagerly. He hadn't really ate any food at since he was younger, only taking nibbles, and was forced to at lunch at school. But anyway...He responded to every question asked to him, and actually cleaned the dishes, though his mind wandered to Rin and he dropped the plates once, six breaking. But his mother was so happy with his good mood…she didn't mind. He raced back upstairs, plopping down on his bed and letting out a sigh of relief.. .  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Ish woke up with the sun shining in his face. He jumped out of bed and changed, combed his tangled hair, brushed his teeth quickly then darted out.   
  
"BYE EVERYONE!" He ran to school, pushing Kagura and her dumb friends out of his way and standing at the door waiting for Rin.  
  
The teenage girl stepped out from the limo, and ran her fingers through her long dark hair. She looked over at the slightly stunned Kagura. She was sitting on the grass like she had just been knocked over. Her friends glared at Rin as they helped Kagura back up. Rin's brows furrowed at the girls then looked up towards her school in which she ran up the steps and walked and walked to her classroom, in which to her delight, Ish stood, grinning, droplets of sweat weighing down his blonde hair. She shifted her weight to the side in which her hair glided over her shoulders. She gave one of those million dollar smiles and directed right at Ish.   
  
"Hi!" She said and turned to walk into her classroom.   
  
He smiled back, his cheeks warm. "Hi." Then he let out a sigh, his smile disappearing. Kagura was coming. She glared at him as she swayed over to her seat, her nose turned in the air, her little minions following her. He grunted in distaste, looking around. He noticed, to his delight, that loser Jeremy wasn't there.. 'Heh...probably getting his face fixed.' He grinned to himself, today was starting out great.   
  
Rin sat in her seat next to Ish and glanced upward at Ms.Yura who was combing her short black hair. She then turned attention to Ish again, she nudged him with her elbow and held up a small baskets and a note. Ish confusedly took the small basket and read the note.   
  
"Thanks for the ramen, try some of my cooks cooking. Its from America." Ish nodded and scribbled back.   
  
"Thanks Rin! I'll eat it when Ms. Ayame's teaching." and tossed the note her way in which Rin caught and stuffed into her desk. The day went on and on, Ish and Rin talking, whispering, writing notes, etc, the whole day. School seemed to go well for both of them that day.   
  
Ish had a great day. Not even Mr. Kouga ruined his bad mood by making him pick up all the stray balls from dodge ball. The American food proved to be delicious. As soon as the day was over, Ish ran to catch up with Rin, yelling her name as she got into the limo. The crazy idea would not leave his mind, so he decided to go for it.   
  
"RIN!! HEY! RIN!!" He hopped down the steps and almost crashed into Rin.   
  
Rin's head darted up and looked in the direction of her name. She closed the limo door behind her and stepped aside as he almost crashed into her, running from those stairs.   
  
"Rin!" He shouted although he was right next to her.  
  
"Yes...?" She asked and blinked.   
  
"You wouldn't ah... would you... Would you like to... Could I... Will you go to the movies with me tomorrow afternoon?!" He asked, flinching as soon as he said it quickly. Rin's eyes widened ever so curiously.  
  
"Ish... are you... asking me out?" She asked. Ish paled but soon recovered with a warm blush. He nodded. Rin blushed.   
  
"Yeah.. okay. Oh." She suddenly stopped.   
  
"Oh?" Ish felt dizzy, "oh" was not a good word to be heard.   
  
"What is it Rin?" Ish asked.   
  
"Sesshoumaru." She whispered.   
  
"Your dad...?" Ish asked. Rin nodded.   
  
"It'll be okay, I think. Come on, I want you to meet him." She said and pulled him in the limo.   
  
===========================================================================  
  
Naraku watched from the dark depths of the building. Those dark digits watching the two so intently as they hopped into the escorted vehicle to Ms. Youkai's mansion.   
  
"Kohaku." He hissed.   
  
"Yes Naraku." Came the monotone voice.   
  
"Keep an eye on the two, why don't you." He lowered his head and let out a laugh.   
  
===========================================================================  
  
He stared at the limo as he sat in it.   
  
"Oh…My…God…" Ish felt as sick as when he had been on the roller coaster when he was a five year old. He looked at his hands. God. They were pale. He let out a small groan and tried to enjoy it, feeling more sick when they stopped at her house… They soon arrived and Ish scrambled out of the limousine. He was in awe over the mansion in which Rin lived. Rin glanced over at Ish. Was there something wrong with her house...? She shrugged it off. Jakken, who stood at the door, holding it open, had the most displeased feature one could ever hold. He knew who it was, but once that wheel turned in his mind, he formed an ugly grin. "Rin, may I ask who this is?" He said. Ish stopped to look at the guy. His ugliness made Ish flinch and hide behind Rin.   
  
"This is Ish... Um... Yeah... Is-" She was cut off.   
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru is in." He said, narrowing his eyes at Ish. Rin paused. Wasn't he supposed to address Sesshoumaru as Mr. Youkai...?   
  
"Thanks..." She said and made her way inside hesitantly.  
  
Ish stared in awe as he stared at the things in the mansion. A maid hurried back, Sesshoumaru closely behind her. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. This boy Rin was with...he looked almost exactly like his brother.. His amber eyes darted to Rin. What was she doing? Did she know who this was?   
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru...Um...This is... Ish. He. Um..." Rin started. She looked up through the locks of dark hair that fell over her eyes. She had this bad vibe... What was it?   
  
"Ish?" Was all Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"InuYasha Hanyou the second sir." The boy said, looking into his amber eyes with his own. It almost scared Sesshoumaru. A person with the same features along with the same height, something rare, Sesshoumaru was quite tall. But that soon vanished into some kind of hatred towards the boy. With just one mention of his name disgusted him.   
  
"Rin, who is this boy to you?" He asked, turning. Rin and Ish exchanged glances.   
  
"My friend, but... Ish asked me out this afternoon and I wanted you two to meet. And ask permission of course, Sesshoumaru." Rin put on a smile.   
  
"No, Rin. You are never allowed to be near that boy again. It's time for your French lessons. Let's go." Was all Sesshoumaru said before he started to walk away from the two. Rin looked shocked. So did Ish. Rin clenched her fists, lowered her head and trembled slightly.   
  
"No." She said. Sesshoumaru stopped. "No! You cant order me around like that!" She said, and turned before running from the mansion. Ish stood there and looked over at Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Why?" he asked. Sesshoumaru was silent.   
  
"Filthy scum like you, Hanyou, don't even deserved to be in the presence of a Youkai." He said and started to walk away. Jakken stood in the corner and grinned.   
  
"Damn you... Whatever! I'm going to go get Rin." He said and turned and ran in the direction of Rin's disappearance into the outside world.  
  
  
  
Jakken watched as Ish ran after the girl and fled from the mansion. He backed up into a corner and held up a cell phone.   
  
"They just left."   
  
  
  
Ish chased Rin down the sidewalks, his feet beating hard against the cement. She crossed a street, he followed, but was stopped by a car that sped past him. A moment later he heard Rin scream..   
  
"Wha...what?"   
  
Sweat droplets cascaded down the sides of her forehead. It was just too damn hot to be Spring time. Or was it just her own fears? She pressed a hand against a cool dark brick wall. She placed on hand on her knee and leaned over, panting. She looked up. Where was she? She had been so lost in thought that she just ran. For what seemed an eternity all she did was just run. She really had no clue where she was. She licked her lips and stood up, wiping away the sweat which stung her eyes along with her tears. That salty taste on her lips, the puffiness on her cheeks. She was glad she was where she was at. No one could see her ever so pitiful...   
  
Until she heard footsteps. She looked behind her. She was far off from the road or highway or whatever the hell was far off. She found herself in a damp alleyway, and it really didn't feel so hot anymore. Rin felt those prickles on the back of her neck. Until-- "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Ish's head shot up.   
  
"Rin." He whispered and ran towards the direction of the scream. It was coming from an alley. Why was she in there?! Ish didn't like the feel of this. His heart pounded and his slid against the wet pavement from a puddle a rain that afternoon. He crashed into the brick wall hard and looked around the corner. No sight of Rin.   
  
"STAY BACK!" he heard and ran right toward her desperate voice. He soon found himself face to face with one of the toughest gangs in Tokyo. And Rin standing next to him.  
  
"Rin. Are you okay?" he asked Rin nodded.   
  
"Good, now go." He said and balled his fists, sliding his sneakers across the road. Rin didn't move. Ish looked up at the possibly... twenty gang members and then down to Rin.   
  
"Rin, Run!" He shouted, pushing her back but she only held onto him tighter.   
  
"N-No... I don't want to leave you." She said, shaking slightly.   
  
"Don't be an idiot Rin. Go NOW!" And pushed her back so hard she almost fell over. She stumbled and ran back to the main roads.   
  
"After her." The leader said.   
  
"Sure thing, Kohaku." A guy said and ran after Rin.   
  
"No!" Ish shouted and ran after him but two gang members grabbed him by the arms, pulling him back. Ish pulled his arm away from one and elbowed him in the face, blood dripping off his knuckles. After that, Ish grabbed the other guy by the collar of his shirt and flipped him onto his back and ran after Rin again. But once more he was pulled back, this time to the ground and just in time to be kicked in the face. He heard Rin scream. He struggled to get up. His head was being stepped on though, the worst throbbing headache imaginable. He looked up. Rin was being dragged across the wet, slippery, street, slipping twice and hitting her knees on the rocky pavement. The gang member held on tighter to the girl's arm, pulling her up to him. The gang filth leaning against the wall across from Ish, Rin held in front of him, a blade against her neck. Ish's eyes widened and scrambled to get up and slipped , slamming his mouth into the ground. He spit out the crimson liquid as it slowly rolled off his lips and hit the ground, mixed with sweat and tears.   
  
"So, boss. What can I do with Miss pretty here, huh?" he asked. Kohaku looked over to Ish who was pinned to the ground.   
  
"Anything. As long as you don't kill her." He mused. Ish glared with murder in his eyes. The gang member that held Rin also held a sick demented grin across his face. One hand lay on Rin's leg at the border of her short red skirt. His fingers slowly crept up inside her skirt. Rin's eyes widened with fear as she froze. Ish growled and struggled once more, but the force on him was too strong.   
  
"Ish..." Rin mumbled, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. The man laughed as he licked her neck.   
  
"Help..." She said. That's all it took to drive Ish to his edge. He pushed the guys off of him and ran at the guy who held Rin.   
  
"FILTHY BASTARD!" He yelled and threw a punch at him but he quickly evaded that, still holding Rin, the knife tilted, slicing Rin's cheek sharply, she screamed. He was just about to go after him again when all went black.   
  
"Sorry Ish, but you just can't interfere with our plans right now." Kohaku said, twirling a bat in his hands. Rin panicked and screamed but a hand quickly flew over her mouth and then, they all vanished, leaving Ish knocked out cold on the pavement.   
  
Ish woke up…feeling rain pelting down on his figure. How long had he been out?…Too long. He hopped up, looking frantically around. He then darted down the street, his feet hitting the slippery ground harshly, finally catching sight of them running down the street with Rin. He growled loudly and darted over. He grabbed one of them, covering his mouth, and changing into his clothes. He grunted. Filthy. Then he darted out.   
  
They were all the same…so…yeah. He tried to fit in, he had hid his silvery hair...And as soon as they stopped he looked up, smirking. He grabbed two of them by the neck, banging their heads together. The others quickly reacted. He let out a loud snarl, dropping the two unconscious ones and pouncing towards three others, grabbing one by the waist while the other two struggled to get him off. He squeezed hard. The one he had turned a light purple and lost consciousness, then he turned to the other two, suddenly a few others surrounded him. He smirked. He punched towards one, the one quickly reacting and trying to dodge, but Ish's hand going into his mouth. Ish let out a retching sound and withdrew, three others pouncing him while the one that he had punched in the mouth lay in agony, twitching, mouth bleeding.   
  
He busted threw the clump of them, wiping a trickle of blood coming from his mouth away, getting in a stance and jumping up, coming down and hitting one in the head, that one falling to the ground. Only five left. He swung his leg towards two, one of them ducking, the other not so lucky and getting kicked in the neck. He was breathing hard by now. He let out a cough gently and then, without warning, got punched across the cheek. He staggered backwards a moment...then elbowed one sneaking behind him in the face. He smirked...even bloodier. Three left. He sighed. He ducked under the three pouncing him, sliding across the wet ground, then stood. He had an idea. He picked up a garbage can and rolled it across the slippery ground. It took the three a moment to react. But it was too late. They all got hit, falling to the ground, one hitting his head on a rock, the other hitting the side of the alley wall, and the leader, laying on the ground in pain. Ish walked to him, putting hit foot on his chest, growling.   
  
"Don't make me mad…ever again.."   
  
Wait. Was he forgetting something? ...RIN! Where was that---   
  
"NOO! KYAAH!" Was her faint cry. Ish paused and whipped around, sliding his feet into the ground and ran around a corner in which Rin was helpless pinned, the sicko leaning in as if he were about to kiss her. Rin tried to lean back into the wall, her eyes closed. "Game Over." Ish coldly whispered into the man's ear. His eyes widened as he was thrown back. Rin opened her eyes just in time to see Ish giving that bastard the beating of his life. The guy was far beyond passed out. Ish pulled himself back from killing him. Rin sniffled before she ran right into his arms, crying profusely. He hugged her tightly, hands running through her hair. He paused when he heard something from the guy's body. He let go of Rin and leaned down next to him. A walkie talkie? He picked it up to hear the message more closely.   
  
"Hey. Did you get her? Hey! I repeat, did you get Rin Youkai or not!? .....Damnit..." Was heard. Ish and Rin stared at it. Ish stood back up, holding Rin close.   
  
"Rin. We're leaving. Some where. But it can't be here. Let's go. We're running away." He grabbed her by the hand as they ran off. 


End file.
